


Boyfriend Does My Makeup

by Inkspill



Series: Seungchuchu Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ANYWAY I'M NOT SPONSORED BY ANY MAKEUP COMPANIES THANK YOU VERY MUCH, M/M, Seungchuchu Week 2017, cheesy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill/pseuds/Inkspill
Summary: SEUNGCHUCHU WEEK DAY 2After the voiceover video became viral, Seung-Gil was yet again pulled into another challenge with his boyfriend, Phichit Chulanont





	Boyfriend Does My Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> [BOYFRIEND DOES MY VOICEOVER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10191320) NOW HAS A SEQUEL CAN YOU BELIEVE????

Phichit, in his apartment, readied the camera and ran towards the bed, sitting down beside his reluctant boyfriend who was holding different kinds of brushes.

"Why are we doing this again?" Seung-Gil quipped, "you're not sponsored by... Sephora? It's Sephora, right? Or the Anastasia?"

Phichit grinned, holding out pieces of papers from the table, "yes, they didn't sponsor me before, but last week, Too Faced, Anastasia, and Beauty Bakerie just did. And since they're kind enough to ship me some of their newest products, we're going to try them in this new challenge!"

"Ah, great," Seung-Gil shook his head. "Boyfriend does my makeup challenge. You know, why's the makeup community obsessed with dragging their boyfriends to do what they do? I mean, is my appreciation of your beauty every day not enough? Do I really have to do your makeup?"

"I promised my fans this! They really liked the 'Boyfriend Does My Voiceover' challenge that we did so a lot of them requested for us to do this." Phichit pouted and wrapped his arms around his waist, "you said we'd do it today! You promised!"

Seung-Gil hugged him back, "yes, yes, we'd do it, now..." he picked up a palette from the wide array on the table, "what makeup do you want for me to do?"

"How about something... space or moon themed?"

"Moon Child, huh... let's go with that theme," Seung-Gil, to the best of his ability, picked out the ones that he'll use from the table. Most of what he knew from choosing colors were from Phichit, and of course, the dedicated boyfriend that he was, crammed in researching how makeup artists and enthusiasts did their looks, all for his boyfriend, and for this challenge.

He held up some of the palettes he chose, using a thinly-tipped brush to point out the parts that he should use the color. Phichit stayed still with a smile, wanting to help his lover in any way that he can for the preparation.

"You know what's weird?" Seung-Gil asked as he kept choosing the colors, the meticulous man that he was.

"Hm?"

"I always think of you as the sun and I'm your moon," he replied, putting down a palette when he realized that it won't work with what he had in mind and searched for another, "and now I'll put a makeup on you as if you're a moon child."

Phichit blushed, and with Seung-Gil's nonchalant way of speaking, he didn't know just how cute he was. "And you tell me you're not like a dashing prince from a K-Drama."

"Because I'm not!" Seung-Gil glared at his boyfriend, Phichit only giggled at him. "Don't compare me to Heo Joo Jae or Do Min Joon, I'm nothing like them. "

"On the contrary," Phichit smirked, "I think you're just like them."

"No, they're nothing like me," Seung-Gil smirked back at Phichit. "For starters, I can dress flamboyantly, and I am taking care of a very cute boyfriend who won't back down from the spicy eating contest with me."

"You're a cheeseball."

"Oh, I know."

Phichit shook his head as he laughed. "Thank God, I'm in love with you."

"Mhm..." Seung-Gil quickly snatched a kiss from Phichit who was caught off-guard from it. "I love you, and now, let's begin with your look."

Phichit hit his shoulder, "you–!"

Seung-Gil only grinned lopsidedly at him, pinching Phichit's cheeks, "now, let's begin with your makeup, shall we?"

* * *

 

The day they posted the video, it quickly became viral. Phichit and Seung-Gil sat on the Korean man's couch, Seung-Gil's smirk was teasing, looking at Phichit over his shoulder.

"Aren't I such a good boyfriend, making my lover get famous again?"

Phichit chuckled and shook his head, ruffling Seung-Gil's hair. "Fine, fine, you are a good boyfriend. Thank you, I love you so much, Seung-Gil Lee."

"Where's my kiss?" He poked Phichit's cheek, "hey, you promised that if we go viral again, you'll give me one."

Phichit squished his cheeks before he leaned and kissed Seung-Gil. Gosh, there was nothing in this world cuter than a teasing and demanding Seung-Gil.

* * *

 

_"Here we are again, doing another..." Seung-Gil sighed exasperatedly and then scratched his head. "Boyfriend challenge, specifically, Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge," Seung-Gil presented Phichit who waved enthusiastically at the camera before he continued to speak, "with my boyfriend and of course, future husband, Phichit Chulanont."_

_Phichit hit his arm, giggling with a bright blush, "why do you sound so sure that we're gonna get married, huh?"_

_Seung-Gil shot an eyebrow up at his lover. "What? You're making it sound like you don't want to marry me, huh?"_

_"It's not that!" Phichit covered his face with his palms. "Let's just begin already!"_

_"Yes, yes," Seung-Gil pried his hands away from Phichit's face and kissed his eyelid, causing for Phichit to giggle shyly with a bright blush on his face. "Now, how am I supposed to work on your face when you're blushing like that?"_

_"It's your fault!"_

_"Alright, fine, just stop, or I might not be able to start your makeup."_

_Phichit settled down, though his eyes were still shut tight and his lips still curved with a smile. Seung-Gil, who couldn't help it, shook his head with a soft chuckle before he picked up the rosewater and sprayed it on his lover's face as the base. As soon as it set on his face, Seung-Gil picked up a concealer from the set_

_"By the way, we're gonna use the um... " Seung-Gil picked up the container of brushes, "Wizard Wands Brushes from Storybook Cosmetics, and also the Unicorn Brushes from Unicorn Lashes. How do I know? Because I'm the one who bought these for him."_

_Phichit laughed, blushing once again, " Seung-Gil— "_

_"Yes, these are brand new brushes I brought and the shipment just came last week, because I'm a fool that doesn't know how to use the Oval Brush set that you have and you're gonna kill me if I misuse your Peach Brush set. "_

_"Seung-Gil! "_

_Seung-Gil gripped Phichit's wrists, "stop it, or I'm gonna kiss you."_

_Phichit pursed his lips, it was obvious that he wanted to get back at Seung-Gil but he was too embarrassed to act out right now. He quickly pulled away when Seung-Gil teasingly leaned to Phichit as if going on for a kiss with a smirk._

_"We're doing a makeup video!"_

_"Stay still, then. "_

_Phichit reluctantly did and watched Seung-Gil's graceful and lithe hands move, "okay, so what's the next step?"_

_"We're going to be applying the foundation, now this one's from... Too Faced." Seung-Gil opened the foundation powder and then dipped the biggest brush, carefully putting it on Phichit's face and blending it evenly._

_"You're so gentle with your brushing... " Phichit commented. Seung-Gil only shrugged and set the foundation aside. Phichit opened his eye and chuckled. " Oh, wow, that was neat. "_

_"You'd get mad at me if I didn't close it properly. "_

_Next was the concealer, Seung-Gil dabbed it on places he knew Phichit always put it. Phichit appreciated his boyfriend, he observed his makeup habits that he just knew where were the spots he should put the concealer. Phichit opened his eyes, seeing Seung-Gil picking up the setting powder from Beauty Bakerie. Seung-Gil smelled the product and blinked._

_"It actually smells sweet." He let Phichit take a whiff of the scent before he picked up the brush and put the setting powder on Phichit's face. The next few steps were a breeze, Phichit stayed still for Seung-Gil so he can focus his attention on putting the makeup on him._

_"Close your eyes, now. Okay, now we're... " Seung-Gil took the Moon Child glow kit from the table and smiled at Phichit, "gonna do your eyes."_

_As soon as Phichit followed, Seung-Gil put on the Purple Horseshoe at the bottom eyelid first and then blended the Blue Moon halfway. As he was sure that Phichit already relaxed, Seung-Gil kissed him softly, Phichit kissed back, only to chuckle with a soft blush as they pulled away. The Korean man smirked._

_"Don't open your eyes, I'm still not done with you."_

_"Hurry up, then. "_

_Seung-Gil decided to stop teasing any further and instead resumed with what he was doing earlier. He did his brows before he picked up a gel eyeliner and sighed._

_"I'm not as good as you when it comes to eyeliners so don't take it out on me, okay? " Seung-Gil said and then applied the gel eyeliner with the angled brush and prayed. Phichit can only imagine the face Seung-Gil was doing, causing for him to giggle, though he bit his lip back as he felt Seung-Gil's hands applying the eyeliner. A soft gasp erupted from Seung-Gil as he pulled away._

_"It's... actually okay..."_

_The Korean man made a fist pump and then colored Phichit's eyes some more before he moved on to his cheeks. He was careful with his contouring, making sure to get the right shade and crease before he moved onto the blush and highlights. Phichit can feel how Seung-Gil poured his attention on the details and the colors, and it made his heart swell, his boyfriend loved him that he wanted for him to look good by him._

_"Oh, and I'm gonna use Aurora and Moon Child palette, I hope you don't mind. "_

_"It's fine as long as you think it'll make me pretty. "_

_Seung-Gil scoffed, "you're always pretty."_

_Phichit tried to suppress his smile especially Seung-Gil was now applying the glow and highlights to his face. After he was done, he dabbed the excess glows and shines with the beauty blender before he applied the lip whip from Beauty Bakerie. Phichit swore under his breath he just heard Seung-Gil mumble, "I think I'm beginning to like Beauty Bakerie."_

_Seung-Gil applied more of the glow on places he thought  there should have more colors before he fixed Phichit's hair, whispering for him to open his eyes as he held a mirror in front of him. Phichit gasped at the sight; Seung-Gil definitely worked hard on the look he can't believe Seung-Gil just did it._

_"This is great, what the heck? " Phichit grinned widely, "you're the best boyfriend, Seung-Gil." He checked his lips, pleased to find out that the lip whip wasn't smudgy._

_Seung-Gil smirked. "You know, there's another way to find out if the lip whip isn't smudgy. "_

_"What—? "_

_Without warning, Seung-Gil kissed Phichit. The Thai man inhaled sharply as he was caught off-guard, his eyes wide open all throughout the kiss. Seung-Gil pulled away and checked his lips before turning to the camera._

_"Beauty Bakerie's whip lips are kiss-proof, people. "_

_Phichit hit Seung-Gil's shoulder as they laughed. Phichit was about to hit Seung-Gil again when his wrists were grabbed and soon, he was being kissed again by Seung-Gil. He just gave up, leaning into the contact. The Korean man kissed the tip of his nose with a grin before he turned to the camera._

_"And that's it, thank you for watching, everyone. I hope you enjoyed this challenge. "_


End file.
